Direct oration
by gabriel.x0
Summary: Kakashi was injured on a mission, Iruka is ordered to help him to get home. Only direct oration, no oblique at all. Hope it's possible to recognise characters without additional hints


*o i o*

"I'm not going to the hospital!"

"Stop whining, brat! I insist you go there immediately!"

"No!"

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Can you accompany Hatake to the hospital please?"

"Is it an obligation, Hokage-sama?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'd prefer not to."

"I guess Iruka-sensei is afraid of me."

"Shut up, Hatake! Iruka, can you explain yourself?"

"We have some disagreements about figuration of reports so it's safer to send somebody else, Hokage-sama."

"You mean you can harm the brat because of some stupid discord? I don't believe it!"

"Maa, I'd better not tempt the fate. In this case I think I can go to the hospital myself."

"Stop right there, Hatake, you are not in the state to go anywhere alone! Oh, damn, what is it with him?"

"He's unconscious."

"Great!"

"What now, Hokage-sama? Transfer him to hospital?"

"No, Iruka, leave him here."

"But…"

"He is not deadly injured, this stubborn brat, just in a great pain."

"But…"

"I don't have time to deal with stubborn brats and arrogant egoists. You deal with him."

"But…"

"Consider it a mission, Iruka."

"Oh…"

*o ii o*

"Oi, Iruka, what's that?"

"That's Hatake Kakashi, Genma."

"I know who he is, Iruka. I want to know why he lies unconscious behind your desk."

"Hokage punished me, so I'm taking care of him, you see."

"Are you really?"

"Yes, Genma! I am!"

"As responsible as ever? He lies so neatly there!"

"Genma, I warn you!"

"Easy, Iruka. And… can I… just for one second…"

"What?"

"Well, did you already…"

"I don't understand you."

"…have a look at his face?"

"What? No!"

"I want to know how he is without his damn mask."

"I forbid you to do it, Genma."

"C'mon Iruka, I'll do it quick and tell you later!"

"I said No! As long as I'm responsible for Hatake I won't let anybody do anything while he is unconscious."

"Than do it yourself and tell us!"

"You are with him, Raido?"

"Didn't you know, Iruka? He is 'with me' for many years already."

"Oh shut up Genma!"

"I say No anyway, guys. I'm not abandoning a person just for some fun."

"But it's Hatake Kakashi! The infamous pervert who always gets your nerves with his awful behavior. You don't stop saying you hate him and pray you'll kill him at least ten times a day when he is around!"

"It doesn't matter who he is, as long as I'm responsible for him.

"One short look, Iruka. Just one!"

"No! Don't make me fight you, Genma!"

"There must be a solid reason for your stubbornness… I start to think you want Hatake only for yourself!"

"Think whatever you want Genma. Just leave me alone, I have the work to do here."

"Alone with Hatake, Iruka?"

"Get out! Now!"

*o iii o*

"Kakashi-sensei! Oi, wake up!"

"What? What happened?"

"You passed out."

"…"

"My shift in a mission room is over. So we are leaving."

"We, Iruka-sensei?"

"Hokage left me responsible for you."

"You are punished, aren't you?"

"Better don't tease me in your state. Where are you injured?"

"My ribs and a leg. I can walk myself!"

"Last time you tried to do it you fainted, you know."

"Really? No way!"

"Kakashi-sensei, now I seriously start to regret I didn't let Genma and Raido look what's behind your mask!"

"You sound so offended, Iruka-sensei. So you protected my honor while I was unconscious?"

"…"

"I guess I own you."

"Oh, leave it."

"No, let's see. I say I'll do for you whatever you ask."

"That won't help me now. How should I take you home in this state…? Can you teleport us home?"

"I have chakra depletion!"

"Hmm… I presume I can't lead you because of your leg and I can't carry you on my shoulder because of your ribs…"

"What… What the hell are you doing? Iruka…"

"I carry you home!"

"Damn! Why is it the bride-style?"

"You'd prefer to sit on my shoulders?"

"Maa, I don't know…"

"Can you take the bag with my papers here? Thank you."

"You are welcome."

*o iiii o*

"Iruka-sensei, all those people are staring at us. Can I hide my face in your neck?"

"They'll recognize you anyway for sure. Half of them are ninja."

"I don't care, it feels good."

"Kakashi-sensei, stop acting like a pervert, please!"

"You always say I am a pervert!"

"You are a pervert and a sneaky bastard!"

"One more insult and I'll start to swing my legs and giggle for public attention."

"Don't you dare to blackmail me!"

"Hi there Iruka!"

"Hi Anko!"

"You look so awesome with Kakashi in your arms!"

"Thank you so much! You are the hundredth person who complements me today. It seems all I had to do to look awesome was to begin carrying Kakashi-sensei around."

"Maa, you sound so angry, Iruka-sensei."

"Oh no, I'm not angry, I'm furious! And you are heavy, you know it?"

"You both are so cute! I have to go and tell Kurenai and the others about this! Bye guys, have fun!"

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"What?"

"Did I mention that I hate you?"

"42 times already."

"Count it 43."

"You hurt me, Iruka-sensei."

"You'd hurt yourself without my help. And now you ruin my reputation!"

"What do you mean by 'reputation'?"

"Oi, I see Anko was right! You guys are marvelous!"

"Genma…"

"I couldn't deny coming and seeing you two again!"

"Genma, can you help me and teleport Kakashi-sensei home?"

"After you refused to grant my little request today there is no way I'll do it, Iruka; I'll better watch how you manage it alone."

"Genma, you are so dead…"

"Don't come closer, Genma, if I loose control over Iruka-sensei, he'll bite you badly."

"The fact that you have your arms around my neck doesn't mean you have a control, Kakashi-sensei."

"Whatever you say Iruka, just don't squeeze me like this, it hurts! Genma, help!"

"Okay you two, I saw what I saw, I'll better retreat! And leave you alone, exactly as Iruka wanted."

"You wanted to stay alone with me? Maa, I'm flattered!

"I…"

"Yes, you hate me and it's for 44-th time today."

"I'm going to put you down for a while, Kakashi-sensei, so be so kind stand on your feet."

"Right. Oh…"

"What is it?"

"My leg."

"Can you stand?"

"Of course I can, it's rather painful though."

"I hold you. Does it hurt now?"

"Now it's good."

"How long is it to go to your home, Kakashi-sensei?"

"The next block it is."

"That's great. I'm ready again when you are."

"Shall I jump to your hands, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, but please, do it gently."

"Oi, do not squeeze me so tight!"

"Sorry!"

"Well, it's okay, just do it after I'm healed."

"Stop this teasing already!"

"I'm not teasing, I'm… Ouch! All right, all right, don't be mad."

*o iiiii o*

"Are you comfortable? I'm not sure the coach is more preferable than a bed."

"I feel better on a coach, Iruka. It's quite good here."

"So… what else can I do for you?"

"Well, nothing for now I guess. I think I should sleep."

"I leave you to rest than. Wish you a good night, Kakashi-sensei."

"Iruka…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for taking me home…"

"That was nothing."

"… and for not taking advantage on me…"

"…?"

"… I mean my mask. I really owe you for that."

"Oh… it's not necessary, Kakashi-sensei. I did what I thought was right."

"I know, but I insist. I want to do something desirable for you."

"Sounds a little pervert… What about writing reports properly?"

"Maa, sensei, that's too much, don't you think?"

"Probably. Then I don't know. Just let it be."

"No. If you don't know what you want I'll figure it out myself!"

"I have a feeling I will not like it much."

"But you are smiling…"

"Let's say I wonder what'll come on your mind."

"I'm a genius, you know."

"I know it."

"Anyway, I promise you will not be bored."

end


End file.
